witch_springfandomcom-20200222-history
Narrel
Narrel (Narer) is a recurring enemy in the Witch Spring series, appearing on the continents of Vavelia and Ürphea. In Witch Spring 1 and Witch Spring 2, it is a regular respawning enemy found in Elysion Plains (Eliycion plain land). Narrel also appears in Plano Plain in Witch Spring 4 as a special enemy. Witch Spring Monster living in Eliycion plain lake. Although living in a small lake, very dangerous to approach. Mind-Control not available. Narer's possible drops are Narer Flesh, Narer Scale, and Narer Tongue. Witch Spring 2 A mega-sized monster that lives in the Elysion Plains Lake. Originally was a dragon, but it once attacked Elysion and got defeated, getting its lower body stuck in the bottom of the lake. Sustains life by feeding on creatures that come nearby, or absorbs nutrients from underground. Narrel's possible drops are Narrel Flesh, Narrel Scale, and Narrel Tongue. Witch Spring 4 The largest dragon of all. It eats once every century, and then goes to sleep for another century afterwards. Narrel's possible drops are Narrel's Flesh, Narrel's Scale, and Narrel's Tongue. It cannot be farmed through minion dispatch. Dialogue Before battle (first time only): * Moccamori: Narrel. They say it's the largest dragon in the world - and it is indeed, humungous. I wonder what magic ingredients this dragon can give me? : Dialogue Box: Awaken the sleeping dragon? :: Awaken it :: Cancel : (Choose "Awaken it") * Narrel: Hmm... Has it been a century already? It seems not, as I do not hunger... Or perhaps I ate too much before I slept? * Moccamori: Here! * Narrel: Did you wake me? A tiny deity dares... And you are prepared to die? * Moccamori: Which part of you is the most useful? * Narrel: A mad child, perhaps...? Bah, just go. What do I gain from eating you? * Moccamori: Hmm, I heard that Narrel's meat can greatly increase one's stamina... maybe it will be good eating? * Narrel: (Annoyed) I meant to spare you, yet you persist... : (Battle begins) Subsequent battles will automatically trigger the fight and only plays the annoyed mark before the battle begins. After battle (first time only) * Narrel: Gaaaaah... Iam awake and hurt... this is problematic... Perhaps I should go out for a meal...? * Moccamori: Hey, I own this continent. I won't let you destroy it. * Narrel: Ha, damn it. There were no deities who could stop me a century ago... Do I have no choice but to hunt sea octopuses again? I am sick of seafood now... Bleh. The continent of Derkarr would be too dry for anything to eat... Perhaps the deities in Vavelia are weaker? No, no. My older brother did not make it back after he went there. I bet there are powerful deities there. ........... ... The sea it is, then. * Moccamori: It really likes talking to itself. Trivia * According to Ürphea's Narrel (WS4), the Narrel in Vavelia (WS1/2) is its older brother. The reason why it never returned is because its defeat at Elysion's hands caused it to get permanently stuck in Elysion Plains. ** Based on its dialogue, the reason why Derkarr has no version of Narrel is because the continent's barren terrain will not provide enough food for it.